4 Letras: Amor
by Nana Masen
Summary: Llegue al súper y empecé a poner cosas en el carrito cuando de repente  sentí un golpe en la espalda, me limite a voltear y me tope con unos hermosos ojos verdes que me hipnotizaron inmediatamente. - ¿Se encuentra bien señorita?
1. El encuentro

**El encuentro:**

**Bella's POV**

Eran las once de la mañana y estaba recostada en mi cómoda y blanda cama. Así que decidí levantarme e ir a la cocina a prepararme un café y el desayuno. Faltaban varias horas para ver a Charlie, pues me quería decir algo importante así que me apresure a ir a bañarme y lavarme los dientes.

Charlie es el general de la milicia casi no pasaba tiempo con él pues nunca llegaba temprano a casa, raras veces llegaba temprano pero era para prepara sus cosas pues iría a un viaje de trabajo.

Me cambie rápido y me enliste para ir al súper, pues faltaba comida y algunas cosas más, pero tenía todavía tiempo de sobra. Llegue al súper y empecé a poner cosas en el carro cuando de repente sentí un golpe en la espalda, me limite a voltear y me topo con unos hermosos ojos verdes que me hipnotizaron inmediatamente. No me lo podía creer parecía un dios griego ¡Oh dios! Me dije a mi misma.

Perdone cuanto lo siento ¿Se encuentra bien señorita?

S. . .si, fue mi culpa no lo vi pasar – dije y su mirada poso de mi a mi cuerpo, lo cual me hizo sentir un poco incomoda.

Mi nombre es Edward – me dijo alzando su mano para estrecharla.

Isabella pero dime Bella.

Que bello nombre – me sonroje ante su mirada y el rio. Su sonrisa era tan bella que me sonroje aun más.

¿Qué. . . t-te parece si te invito un café? – pregunto cortésmente y titubeante a la vez.

Claro, solo deja pago los productos – el asintió y espero a que la cajera me cobrara. La cajera se percato de la presencia de Edward que por un momento me pareció verle coquetear a el. Deje las cosas en la cajuela del carro y nos dirigimos al café de enfrente.

Al llegar al café el me abrió cortésmente la puerta de la entrada y el entro detrás de mí. Al llegar al mostrador la chica se paro velozmente y nos atendió, bueno bien dicho atendió a Edward pues no apartaba la mirada de él. Me sentí un poco incomoda y enojada ante la mirada de la chica en Edward y no sabía por qué.

Hola, Mi nombre es Katy ¿En qué le puedo servir? – pregunto sin apartar la mirada de Edward.

Me puede dar dos capuchinos por favor – dijo con una sonrisa.

Cloro. Tomen a ciento ahorita se los llevo – Edward inmediatamente me condujo hacia una mesa un tanto alejada y arrinconada – bueno, cuéntame de ti ¿A qué te dedicas?

Pues soy escritora, me fascina la literatura.

Qué bien y ¿has escrito algún libro? Tu nombre me suena.

Si. Dos de mis libros han sido best sellers.

¿Cuántos años tienes? – pregunto un tanto nervioso

Tengo 23 y ¿tu?

24 años

A que bien y ¿A qué te dedicas?

Pues soy el segundo al mando d. . . – inmediatamente sonó su celular – perdona tengo que atender.

Claro – en ese instante llego la chica con los cafés.

Lo siento me tengo que ir surgió un problema en el trabajo –dijo triste

Claro, yo entiendo. También me tengo que ir- dije y os dirigimos hacia la caja para pagar nuestros cafés. El pago el mío lo cual no estuve de acuerdo en eso, pero al final me persuadió no sé cómo ni cuándo o porque. Pero lo hizo.

Tal vez nos podamos ver en otra ocasión – sonó esperanzado.

Claro –dije y me fui directamente al carro.

**Edward's POV**

Cuando la vi por primera vez en el supermercado, creí que iba a morir; pues me pareció ver a un ángel, cuya belleza no tiene descripción. Pero tenía que irme de su lado, pensé con tanta cólera, pues había un problema en el que mi mejor amigo Jacob Black me necesitaba. Tenía que ir yo pues Jacob y yo éramos los segundos l mando.

Me dirigí al despacho del General Swan y lo vi ahí sentado en la silla sosteniendo la mirada en el monitor de la laptop. Me y le dije:

Buenos días General Swan – me limite a saludarlo

Descanse, Teniente Cullen quería informarle que mañana habrá un baile que hemos estado planeando durante meses y me encantaría que usted y el teniente Black estuvieran a mi lado en la ceremonia del baile – dijo sin hacer pausa – y así para presentarle a mi hermosísima hija Isabella.

Claro, para mi seria un verdadero honor. Gracias – le dije entusiasmado

Ah y por cierto el baile es de mascaras y por cierto ya le comente de esto al teniente Black – dijo un poco despacio, como si le doliera algo pero trato de esconder el dolor con una sonrisa – ahora. Puede retirase.


	2. Noticia

**Noticia:**

**Bella's POV**

Cuando Edward se retiro del café, me fui directamente a mi carro para asi dirigirme a la de mi padre pues se me paso la hora yendo a mi casa a dejar las cosas y ordenarlas. Llegue a la casa de mis padres y me limite a tocar la puerta.

Señorita Isabella – dijo Maggie, la sirvienta de la casa.

Hola Maggie, ¿Está mi padre?

Si su padre esta como siempre en el despacho y su madre en el jardín tomando un poco de té.

Gracias – dije y me dirigí hacia el despacho de mi padre pues estaba hasta el final del pasillo y me limite a apresurar el paso pues era un poco tarde de lo previsto. Toque la puerta y el respondió:

Pase

Hola papá, ¿para qué me necesitas?

Quería hablarte sobre algo - me dijo seriamente.

Pues dime – dije asustada.

No te preocupes, no es nada serio – entonces relaje el seño – mañana por la noche habrá un baile y quisiera que fuera con migo y tu madre.

Cloro, será divertido.

¡Qué bien! – dijo entusiasta – ah y por cierto invite a tu prima Alice pues llego ayer a Forks y me sugirió que si podía ayudarte y le dije que si.

¡QUE! ¿Alice llego pero cuando? – dije alegremente

Antier pero planea quedarse – me dijo siguiendo mi felicidad – me dijo que mañana te llamaría.

Bueno gracias papá, nos vemos mañana - y me retire del ahí feliz y me fui a despedir de mamá.

**Charlie's POV**

Cuando vi a Bella salir por esa puerta, sabía que tenía poco tiempo para organizar todo, pues algo malo pasaría pronto. Tenía que asegurar el futuro de mi hija y desde luego el de mi amada esposa. Tenía que buscar a alguien que fuera el nuevo general, pero en eso conseguí una idea, Bella se casaría con el nuevo General. Tenía la esperanza que Bella se ganaría el corazón del nuevo comandante al igual que el a ella. Empecé la lista encabezada por:

1 lugar: Edward Cullen & Jacob Black

2 lugar: Mike Newton

3 lugar: Tayler Crowley & Eric Yorkie

Asi que tome la decisión de tomar a los del primer lugar pues estaban mas capacitados, como generales y como buenos esposos.

**Bella's POV**

A la mañana siguiente Alice me hablo para que nos viéramos en Port Angeles, así que decidí esperarla en una banca justo enfrente de un parque, en eso alguien me grito y me gire. Vi a Alice correr hacia mi dirección.

¡Bella! – grito emocionada, pues hace años que no nos veíamos solo manteníamos el contacto.

¡Alice!, hace mucho que no nos veíamos ¿Qué cuentas?

Nada, pues aquí feliz – menciono - ¿lista para ir de compras?

La verdad, no

Que bien, ahora vámonos

Nos metimos a varias tiendas y vimos varios vestidos que llamaron mi atención pero uno me fascino y me lo compre. Era negro la espalda era abierto y se amarraba del cuello, hacia que se me acentuaran las curvas, era largo y abierto de una pierna se me veía toda pero Alice me persuadió a comprarlo. El de Alice era similar al mio le llegaba un poco debajo de la rodilla y era estrapless y color verde.

**Alice`s POV**

Cuando salimos de la tienda os dirigimos a mi apartamento para poner manos a la obra .

Beella, ¿ ya te pusiste tu vestido?

Si, espera ya voy a salir – me grito desde el baño, pues yo fui la primera en acabar de peinarme.

Ya ¿Qué tal?

Muy bonita. Ahora siéntate para poderte peinar – lo hizo y empeze a peinarla. Le alacié su pelo pero ejando un poco de rizos en la parte baja del pelo. Se veía como toda una princesa.

Ahora ponte estos tacones – dije pues eran de aguja y a ella no le gustaría la idea.

¡QUE! Estas loca me voy a matar

Tonterías, te veras tan hermosa que ningún hombre te dejara de ver y las chicas te envidiaran.

Ok

**Edward`s POV **

Estaba ya vestido con mi esmoquin y mi mascara que se ajustaba a mis ojos como una guante. Estaba parado ahí junto a mi mejor amigo Jacob Black, estábamos tomando champagne cuando Jacob me dijo:

Y que has hecho últimamente?

Pues – suspire- ayer fui al súper y me encontré con la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, era bellísima.

Qué bien! Y ¿Cómo se llama? ¿te dio su teléfono?

Pues su nombre es Bella, pero no. No me dio du teléfono – dije tristemente – en ese instante no se lo pedí porque tu llamada me llego al celular.

Oh, perdón no fue mi intención

No te preocu . . . pes – dije cuando vi aquel ángel entrar al salón. Mis ojos se iluminaron y no dije nada más. Pero momento, ella se me hace familiar y me quede pensando. Cuando mire a Jacob pude percibir que se le quedaba viendo a aquel ángel con la baba en su boca. Eso me causo gracia pero no reí.

**Bella's POV**

Cuando llegamos a la fiesta todas las personas se nos quedaron viendo y me sonroje. Pense que era por mi padre pues el es el general la persona mas importante de todo el lugar, el era el jefe.

Buenas noches general Swan – se acerco un joven rubio, elegante y por supuesto guapo.

Buenas noches comandante Whitelock – dijo mi padre con formal mente – le presento a mi hija Isabella – le di mi mano y la beso haciendo una reverencia – y a mi sobrina Alice - el teniente se le quedo viendo y podría jurar que sus ojos brillaron. Alice le di su mano y la beso también.

Que alegría tener a tres bellezas aquí en la fiest – dijo apuntando a mi madre y luego a Alice y a mi.

Gracias comandante – señalo mi madre.

Bueno Bella ven quisiera presentarte a otras personas – dijo mi padre tomando mi mano y se dirigió a dos personas que estaban bien vestidas y no puedo negar que eran muy guapos con sus mascaras y esmoquin. Nos aproximamos hacia ellos y cundo levante la mirada me encontré con una mirada que me hechizaba, eran unos ojos verdes demasiado hermosos como unas esmeraldas y en eso mi padre habo y me saco de mi trance.

Comandante Cullen y Black les presento a mi hermosa hija Isabella.

Buenas noches señorita – dijo el hombre de ojos verdes y pelo cobrizo – es todo un placer tener a toda una hermosura aquí con nosotros – tomo mi mano y la beso e hizo una reverencia antes de quitarse y dejar ver a un hombre alto y moreno, guapo en verdad pero no se comparaba a el.

Un gusto señorita – me saludo y me guiño un ojo.

Bueno los dejo tengo que ir a saludar a unas cuantas personas mas y ¿que les parece ir a comer en un momento en nuestra mesa?

Claro – dijeron los hombre al mismo sonido y mi padre se retiro.

**Alice's Pov**

Cuando Bella se fue me quede sosteniendo una plática con Jasper Whitelock. Nos quedamos sentados en la mesa de mi tio Charlie.

Y ¿en que trabajas Alice? – me pregunto con una sonrisa que me deslumbro por completo y le devolví la sonrisa.

Pues soy diseñadora de moda, siempre lo quise ser desde que tengo memoria.

Que bien y ¿Cuántos años tienes? – me pregunto dudoso y con esa expresión se veía tan tierno que no me resistí en darle una sonrisa.

Pues tendo 23 años y ¿tu?

Estoy por cumplir 24 años

¡que bien! – dije feliz. Y asi seguimos hasta que después me invito a bailar.

**Edward's POV**

Cuando vino Isabella ella me recordaba a mi Bella. Y en eso una voz me hizo salir de mis pensamientos.

Dime Isabella. . . – dijo Jacob

Bella si no te importa – se sonrojo y eso la hizo verse adorable mente sexy.

Claro ¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo? – cuando Jacob menciono esas palabras mis manos se volvieron puños y una sensación me hizo sentir incomodo.

Claro – dijo y se fue. Fije mi mirada en la de Jake, sonria triunfante y eso me saco de quicio.

**Bella's POV **

Jacob me conto sobre su vida. Siempre vivio aquí desde pequeño con su papa Billy y sus dos hermanas, en eso Jacob dejo de bailar.

Jacob ¿te importaría si bailo con Bella? – dijo Edward feliz y al mismo tiempo un poco molesto.

Claro – dijo Jacob un tanto enijado. Edward tomo su lugar a mi lado y puso sus manos en mi cadera y ese instante empezó otra canción. Era un tango y Edward me acerco mas a el.

Bailas bien – dijo asombrado cuando termino la canción y la gente nos aplaudía

No tanto como tu – sonreí.

¿quieres beber algo?

Claro – así nos la pasamos toda la noche hablando y riendo. De rato mi padre y Jacob llegaron a lado de nosotros.

Edward, le iba contando a Jake que me gustaría invitarlos mañana a mi casa a comer – dijo mi padre - ¿Qué dices?

Claro seria un placer – se nos hacia tarde y nos íbamos air a la casa pero Alice dijo que Jasper la iba a llevar a su casa así que me fui con mis padres.


	3. El reencuentro

**El reencuentro:**

**Bella's POV**

Al día siguiente me desperté a las 11:30 am, era demasiado tarde, así que me bañe y me puse una falda negra que me llegaba arriba de la rodilla y una blusa de tirantes de color blanco eso hacía que el busto se me vea mas grande. Pero no tenía otra blusa así que me aproxime a mi auto y conduje hacia la casa de mis padres puesto Jacob y Edward llegaban a la 1:00 y llegue 15 minutos antes de la hora. Era buen tiempo.

**Edward's POV **

Me arregle rápido y me puse unos pantalones negros, camisa azul con un botón desabrochado y rápidamente, ya en el carro, me dirigí hacia la casa de Jacob a recogerlo para poder ir a la casa de los Swan. El ya me esperaba en la cochera y a continuación se subió a mi auto poniéndose el cinturón.

Así que ¿Te gusta Bella? – pregunte rompiendo el silencio.

Si – suspiro – al igual que a ti.

¿De qué hablas?

Cullen, lo puedo ver en tus ojos. En la manera de cómo la miras.

Pues, para serte sincero. . . si – me pause – me gusta y mucho.

Pues a mí también me gusta – dijo con rivalidad – ella va a ser mí – dijo y enseguida el silencio se apodero de nosotros. Llegamos a la casa, era demasiado grande y nos estacionamos enfrente de un carro blanco. Era un Aston Martin. Toque la puerta y entonces ahí la vi, era ella mi ángel.

¡Bella! – dije sorprendido

¡¿Edward? – me dijo con una sonrisa.

¡Emmett! – grito una voz demasiado alegre.

**Bella's POV**

Sonó el timbre y fui a abrir cuando de repente escuche:

¡Bella!

¡¿Edward? – dije algo sorprendida

¡Emmett! – escuche gritar mi hermano. Voltie y le dedique una cara de pocos amigos.

¿Está todo bien aquí? – pregunto mi madre

Si acaban de llegar nuestros invitados madre – dijo mi hermano haciéndose el chistoso.

Claro, pasen mi esposo los estaba esperando en el comedor.

Gracias – dijeron ambos. Me fui primero para hablar con Emmett

¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunte.

Mi vuelo llego hace 1 hora y decidí llegar antes y papa nos conto sobre nuestro visitantes.

Papa ¿"nos"? – pregunte

Si, también viene Rosalie – en eso llegamos al comedor y vi a Rosalie hablar con mi padre y en eso ellos se levantaron para darle la bienvenida a Edward y Jacob.

**Charlie's POV**

Llegaron Edward y Jacob, empezamos a comer. Me sentía mal y me disculpe para ir al baño y tomarme mis pastillas. Tenía que contarles mi condición a mis hijos y mi esposa, ya que necesitaba dejar el puesto cuanto antes y dedicarme a mis últimos momentos. Llegue al baño y me sentía mucho mas mal y en ese instante vi todo negro y no supe mas.

**Edward's POV**

Cuando empezamos a comer Emmett nos conto, el hermano de Bella, sobre su trabajo en Italia y que era jefe de una constructora pues él era arquitecto. Su prometida, Rosalie era diseñadora de modas al igual que Alice. Eso me lo conto mi amigo Jasper quien quedo fascinado con ella.

Mama, ¿no crees que papa ya tardo mucho en el baño? – dijo algo angustiada

Si, papa no es así. . . – un grito interrumpió nuestra plática.

AAAAAAAh! – grito la sirvienta – Señor Swan - en ese instante todos nos paramos y corrimos hacia donde provenía el grito.

PAPA! – grito mi ángel con lagrimas en los ojo. En eso corrí junto con Emmett a levantarlo.

Tiene todavía pulso hay que llevarlo a una clínica – recite

Ok – y partimos lo más rápido posible. Me voltie a visualizar a mi ángel y la vi llorando en el hombro de Rosalie.


	4. La Noticia

**La Noticia:**

**Charlie`s POV**

Desperté y me percate que estaba en un cuarto blanco cuando un sonido me saco de mis pensamientos. La puerta se abrió y pude ver que era un doctor.

Sr. Swan ¿Cómo se siente?

Un poco cansado, pero ¿Qué me paso?

Le dio un ataque al corazón, es demasiado peligroso para usted puesto que esta muy débil y me temo que se quedara algunos días aquí para tenerlo en observasion.

Claro ¿puedo ver a mi familia?

Claro, ahora les lla . . . – lo interrumpí

No! Ahora quisiera charlar con Edward Cullen si le importa.

Por supuesto. Ahora le llamo – y salió de la habitación.

**Edward's POV**

Cuando llegamos al hospital rápidamente atendieron al General, Bella estaba tan nerviosa que su madre fue por un café para ella bien cargado y se tranquilizo pues taba caliente y le bjaron los nervios. En eso llego el doctor y nos comunico de su estado, la Sra. Swan estaba un tanto triste pero se recupero pues no quería que su esposo la viera asi.

El Sr. Swan a despertado – nos comunico el Dr. Parker

¿podemos pasar a verlo? – pregunto Bella preocupada

Si, pero antes quiere ver al Sr. Edward Cullen – dijo amablemente – por qui porfavor – me dijo y lo seguí. Llegue a la habitación #334 y toque.

Pase- contestaron

Buenas tardes General Swan ¿Cómo se siente?

Bien gracias, siéntate por favor – y tome asiento.

Edward, quisiera contarte algo y no quisiera que le dijeras a mi familia

Claro

Estoy muriendo – dijo cortante y me asuste ante las palabra – y tengo que buscar un suplente para el puesto de General y quiero que ese seas tu.

Pero ¿Qué? – dije sorprendido – cloro que acepto.

Bueno esta hecho, mañana vas a ir a suplirme pero por mientras que salgo para hacer los trámites pero antes. . . – callo

Lo que quiera decirme, tenga la libertad d hacerlo.

No quisiera dejar a mi hija desamparada y quería pedirte un favor – silencio sepulcral reino en la habitación pues no entendía su concepto – te quería pedir que te casaras con mi hija

No estoy seguro que ella aceptaría – dije – yo acepto pues cuando vi a su hija me enamore ciegamente de ella, pero eso depende de ella.

Ella aceptara – dijo feliz – le contare el plan, pero sin que se lo diga a su madre - en eso nos quedamos hablando del tema y cuando terminamos Salí de allí y Bella entro.

**Bella's POV**

Papa te encuentras bien? – le pregunte

Si hija pero siéntate, te necesito contar algo

Cloro, ¿Qué pasa?

Bella estoy muriendo – dijo y sentí lagrima en mis ojos

¿Cómo? – tartamudeé con lágrimas en mi mejilla – eso no puede ser.

Quisiera pedirte algo antes de morir – lo iba a interrumpir pero me dijo que no - ¿Podrías casarte con Edward Cullen?, quisiera morir en paz sabiendo que te dejo en buenas mano a ti y a tu madre - pensé en mi madre y acepte por el bien de mi papa y el de mi madre

Claro papá, lo hare por ti y mama – dije abrazándolo

Sabía que lo harías pequeña – me miro – gracias – Salí de la habitación de mi padre llorando y en eso Edward llego y me abrazo.

Bella ¿Aceptarías cenar conmigo esta noche? – me pregunto y yo asentí pero me siguió abrazando hasta quedarme dormida entre sus brazos muy cómodamente.


	5. La propuesta

**La propuesta **

**Edward Pov:**

Salí del hospital pensando en lo feliz que me haría Bella al decir "Si, acepto" a mi petición, así que me dirigí a la joyería para comprar un anillo.

Buenas tardes, me podría enseñar ese anillo – le dije a la muchacha y me lo paso.

Este anillo es muy bello – menciono la muchacha sacándome de mis pensamientos – aunque también es caro, a todos les gusta pero no lo pueden comprar.

No me importa el precio, me lo llevo. Es ideal para ella.

Claro.

Me dirigí a la casa para cambiarme e ir a recoger a Bella.

**Bella's Pov **

Llegue a casa y me dirigí al cuarto de baño, abrí la regadera y deje correr el agua sobre mis hombros. Por alguna razón vino a mi mente la cara de Edward, con el me sentía segura y no sabía porque pues lo conocía poco. Salí y fui a ponerme un vestido, elegí uno especial, era azul rey. Era strapless y me llegaba arriba de la rodilla y me los convine con unos zapatos de tacón negro, me maquille poco solo con sombras, delineador y un poco de rímel negro en mis pestañas. (Tocan puerta, toc toc)

Ya voy – grite nerviosa. En eso abro la puerta y veo a mi bello ángel vestido con una camisa azul rey abierta con los primeros dos botones, pantalón negro.

Wow! Te ves bellísima – me sonroje y agache la cabeza, cuando sintió unas manos levantarme la barbilla – no te escondas, créeme que no he podido verte en todo el día así que compláceme – y asentí.

Nos vamos – y me dio su brazo para dirigirnos a su volvo color plata.

Te llevare a un lugar que es de mis favoritos – me vio - ¿te gusta la comida italiana?

Por supuesto, es mi favorita – duramos 15 min. En llegar al restaurante lo cual estaba bellísimo y muy lujoso – dime que no gastaste mucho dinero en eso y si lo hiciste miénteme.

Cloro que no, así que entremos ya tengo las reservaciones

Ok – cuando llegamos nos dieron la comida la cual Edward había pedido cundo hizo las reservaciones, pidió espagueti, ravioles con zeta, vino y agua fresca.

Bella quisiera pedirte algo desde que te vi, pero no tenía el valor. . . – lo interrumpí

¿de qué hablas?

Bella, ¿te quieres casar con migo?

Edward nos conocemos muy poco, pero . . . –me interrumpió cuando iba darle la explicación d mi padre.

Prometo amarte y respetarte, ser buen esposo en las buenas y en las malas y hacerte feliz hasta el fin de mi vida – se me salió una lagrima de la alegría

Si acepto – Edward, ya arrodillado, tomo mi mano izquierda y me puso el anillo y se apresuro a besarme. Sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer de mis labios a todo el cuerpo, coloque mis manos en su cuello para profundizar el beso cuando me separe de él.

Edward necesito hablarte de mi padre – el me miro confuso – cuando fui al hospital el me hablo. . – me interrumpió

Si, se lo que te dijo – me dijo un poco triste – pero no te pedí matrimonio porque él me lo dijo. Lo hice porque yo quería estar contigo y cuando él me coto me sentía feliz porque supe que sería aceptado por él y nadie nos querría separar – iba a hablar cuando me beso y seguí hablando – sé que es muy apresurado per Bella te amo y te prometo hacerte feliz y hare que ganes mi confianza y yo la tuya.

Está bien Edward, sé que es muy apresurado pero . . – me miro triste – yo también te amo – le dije y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y brillantes

Bella no sabes lo feliz que me haces – y me beso

**Edward's Pov:**

Me dirigí a la casa de Bella y en mi rostro estaba un sonrisa mientras nuestras manos estaban enlazadas, llegamos y Bella se bajo y voltio a verme.

¿No quieres bajar?

No gracias.

¿Estas segura?

Absolutamente, te ofrezco un trago

Claro – llegamos hasta una pequeña barra que estaba continua a una pequeña sala. La casa era enorme para una persona.

¿Que te ofrezco?

Una copa de champagne si tienes

Claro – me ofreció la copa y la jale hacia mi aprisionándola con mis brazos

Te amo – le dije y atraje su rostro – más que a mi vida.

Yo también – y me beso. No paramos durante unos minutos y había un sillón largo y grande en medio de la sala. La tome en brazos y empecé a despojarla de su vestido y ella de mi camisa y pantalón. Nos entrelazamos como uno mismo haciendo el amor sin que nada nos detuviera hasta quedar completamente dormidos. Cuando desperté una pequeña luz me cegó por completo hasta que mi mirada se acostumbro a ella. Mi mirada vago hacia todo el lugar cuando se poso en una linda cara recostada sobre mi pecho desnudo sentí mariposas al sentir como ella se movía en sima de mi y desnuda. Empecé a besar su hombro y luego sus ojos y deteniéndome en sus labios cuando ella abrió los ojos.

Buenos días – dije con una sonrisa de tonto

Buenos días ¿Cómo dormiste?

Mejor de lo que he hecho en mi vida.

¿Y tú?

Mejor de lo que pensé – se levanto y me dio un beso - ¿quieres desayunar?

Claro – se levanto y se puso mi camisa y su ropa interior.

Te queda muy bien mi camisa.

Gracias, pero ahora vístete para poder desayunar

A la orden señorita - ella salió de la sala para ponerme mis pantalones. Me dirigí hacia la cocina y ahí estaba ella, cocinando huevos estrellados con tocino.

Ya esta, ¿quieres jugo de naranja, agua o café?

Jugo de naranja está bien – sirvió dos vasos y uno me lo dio a a mi – te importaría salir hoy conmigo

Si claro ¿A dónde?

Te quiero presentar a mis padre – le dije mientras ella se ahogaba con el jugo

¿Seguro?

Si ¿Por qué?

Y si no les agrado

Claro que lo harán

Y ¿no le vas a decir a tu amigo Jacob?

Bueno. . . Jake y yo últimamente estamos peleados y no creo que le agrade la idea – su mirada era triste y me partía el alma.

¿No le agrado?

¡NO!, por supuesto que no. Es que tu le gustas – dije con enojo

Ah! Ya veo con razón se la pasaba invitándome a lugares cuando fue el baile mientras bailábamos – pero prosiguió – pero hubo algo que me llamo la atención. Cuando le dije que no gracias y te mire, se enojo y apretó mas mi agarre hacia mis brazos y me dio un poco de miedo como si plañera algo – la abrase

No te preocupes no dejare que nadie te haga daño ¿entiendes?

Si – y la bese

Bueno me voy a mi casa a cambiarme y te recojo a las 6:30 pm ¿Te parece?

Sí, pero toma tu camisa – de la quito y me la tendió – me pondré mi vestido por ahora.

Gracias, te amo – la bese con pasión y me dique a llegar a la salida antes de tomarla ahí mismo en la cocina y hacerle el amor – yo también te amo – alcance a escuchar antes de salir.

**Bella's Pov:**

Al salir Edward me dirigí a bañarme e ir al hospital a darle a mi familia la noticia de mi compromiso con el amor de mi vida.

Hola – anuncia a mi padre, madre, Emmett, Rose y Alice

Hola Bella - dijeron ellos al mismo tiempo.

Familia, tengo algo que decirles – ellos callaron – me he comprometido con Edward Cullen.

¡¿Qué? – dijo mi madre y Emmett

¡Que emoción! – gritaba Rose y Alice.

¿Hija estás segura de ello? – dijo madre

Claro, lo amo demasiado

Hermana, yo quiero lo mejor para ti y si tú lo quieres. Por mi está bien – dijo moviendo mis pelos con su mano.

A Bella que emoción iremos de compras y tenemos que hacer una cena con todas las amistades para presentar a tu `prometido – dijo Rose mientras Alice brincaba y asentía.

Claro, pero será dentro de 2 días. Hasta que salga papá – todos me abrazaron y me dirigí hacia mi casa para cambiarme e ir con Edward a conocer a mis futuros suegros.

**Edward's Pov:**

Hola Jake – dije cuando me dirigí hacia mi oficina.

Cullen, hasta que al fin llegas no te vi después de que te fuiste al hospital.

Pues me fui a cenar con Bella y me quede en su casa

¡¿Qué?

Jake – me calle – Bella es mi prometida y no tiene nada de malo.

Como, ella no puede ser tuya – grito exasperado – apenas se conocen – se burlo enojado.

Pues ella acepto y a amo tanto que daría la vida por ella

Apuesto que el general no lo aprobara – dijo confiado – se enojara

No lo creo – calle – él lo tomo demasiado bien.

No lo permitiré, sabes que ella también me gusta más de lo que crees

Pues ella me ama y yo a ella y no permitiré que nada ni nadie nos separe entendiste- grite enojado – así que hazte a la idea y si no puedes pues aléjate de ella porque a veces la asustas.

Me las pagaras Cullen, ella me preferirá y la hare feliz ¡Te lo juro!

¡ALEJATE DE ELLA! – grite a más no poder – ella es mía y no dejare que la toques – agarre unos papeles para el relevo de puesto y di un portazo.

Me dirija a la casa para poder cambiarme e ir por Bella. Esme, mi madre, estaba tan emocionada de conocerla al igual que mi padre Carlisle. Llegue y me arregle lo mejor que pude y fui a la casa de Bella. Toque y un bello ángel abrió la puerta y me quede atónito e impresionado al verla.

Te ves bellísima – le susurre en el oído mientras le daba mi brazo. Llevaba un vestido verde que contrastaba con mi corbata, la cual le llegaba a mitad del muslo y era de tirante.

Gracias, tu también te ves guapísimo – me dijo mientras me besaba – nos vamos.

Claro señorita. Permítame – le dije mientras abría la puerta del carro y ella se sonrojo ante mi reverencia. Seguimos hasta una casa grande y blanca con grande ventanales.

¿aquí es?

Claro. No te asustes, recuerda que te protegeré – le dije cuando besaba su mano amablemente y con delicadeza.

Gracias. Te amo

Yo también – en eso se alcanzo a percibir un chirrido de la puerta.

¡Edward! – dijo una voz chillona y de inmediatamente supe de quien era

Tanya

**Bella's Pov **

Mientras besaba apasionadamente a Edward se escucho una voz chillona en la puerta.

¡Edward!

Tanya – respondió el con asombro pero exasperado.

Al fin llegas, te extrañe tanto – dijo mientras lo abrazaba y eso me hizo sentir enojada, pero lo curioso fue que no me soltó mientras esa la abrazaba.

Te presento a mi prometida – y su cara cambio a enojo y asombro, me quería reír ante sus facciones pero no lo hice.

Un gusto Tanya – le tendí la mano

Igual – dijo enojada y la estrecho y se dirigió hacia la casa

No te preocupes por ella. Así es ella – me tendió la mano y entramos.

Hijo al fin llegas – dijo una mujer con pelo color chocolate a lado de un hombre de pelo güero y alto y guapo.

Mamá, Papá ella es Bella mi prometida – me señalo

Oh! Querida al fin es un gusto conocerte – su madre me dio un abrazo y su papa me estrecho con un abrazo y me sonrió

Igual mente Sr y Sra. Cullen

O por favor Bella solo por nuestros nombres – dijo Carlisle – siéntete en confianza.

Gracias – respondí sonrojándome ante la vergüenza que sentía.

Bueno que les parece si pasamos al comedor ya que la cena esta cérvida – llegamos a la mesa y Edward como todo un caballero espero a que yo me sentara y luego él.

Y díganos – dijo Tanya – cuando planean casarse

Pues por mí lo más pronto posible – me miro Edward y yo le sonreí ante su respuesta – pero tenemos que esperar pues hay que separa las cosas.

Pues yo quiero algo intimo pero no tan grande – respondí – y me gustaría que me ayudaras Esme.

Claro Bella será un placer cuanta con migo.

Y Tanya cuando llegaste

Pues llegue hoy en la mañana, vine y te quería dar una sorpresa. Pero la que se llevo la sorpresa fui yo – dijo incrédulamente. Así nos la pasamos hablando durante toda la noche hasta que Tanya se fui y de rato nos despedimos no sin antes mencionarles lo de la fiesta en mi casa para comunicar nuestro compromiso y les mencione que podían invitar a sus amigos si quería y ello amablemente asintieron.

Tus padres son tan amables

Si lo son. Te adoran Bella y sobretodo mi madre. Ella siempre quiso tener una niña pero me tuvo a mí y fue muy feliz, pero ella te ve como si fueras su hija.

Si también tu padre es bueno y en ¿Qué trabaja?

Es doctor – llegamos a mi casa y me limite a bajarme cuando unos brazos me detuvieron

Te amo Bella

Yo también – y nos despedimos con un beso lleno de pasión.

Nos vemos dentro en la cena te parece?, pues mañana tengo que arreglar papeles para el relevo del puesto a general

Claro, mi general- hice el saludo y él se hecho a reír y me dirigí a la entrada.

Ah! – suspire en la habitación. Me puse el pijama, era un vestido celeste y pegado con una bata, cuando sonó el timbre de mi casa. Supuse que era Emmett. En eso abrí y me dio un susto.

Hola, Bella

Ho. . ola Jake

Quisiera hablar contigo sobre tu compromiso sobre Edward

Pues, no hay nada de qué hablar yo amo a Edward y me siento feliz sobre nuestra relación

No Bella – me corrigió – el no es para ti. Que no entiendes que yo también te amo y te puedo dar más de lo que él te puede ofrecer – me agarro de las muñecas

No me importa – titubee – yo lo amo y. . .

No te puedes casar con el – me interrumpió

Jake suéltame – trate de soltarme de su agarre pero no funciono – te voy a demostrar que yo soy mucho mejor que él – trato me beso por un segundo cuando le pegue en donde los rayos del sol jamás tocan y lo abofetee – sal de mi casa – le grite.

Está bien, pero ya veras . . . – lo interrumpí

¡AHORA! – dije con miedo y enojo. Salí y me limite a llorar y llame a Edward.

Bueno, habla el teniente Cullen

Edward puedes venir a mi casa – dije entre sollosos

Claro, voy para allá – dijo asustado – que pasa mi amor.

En te explico cuando llegues – y colgó.


	6. La presentacion

Hola a todas mis lectoras. Muchas gracias por darme su apoyo con esta historia y queria decirle que no me han llegado nuevas ideas respecto al Cap.7 y me gustaria que me comentaran algunas de sus ideas y las tomare en cuenta para el siguiente cap.

Siento si demore en actualizar.

_Nana Masen_

_

* * *

_

**La presentacion: **

**Edward's Pov**

Cuando recibi la llamada de Bella me asuste mucho, no entendía porque lloraba y me altere y en ese entonces subí la velocidad del carro hacia su casa. Me estacione frente su casa lo mas prono posible y me limite a salir corriendo toque la puerta y a continuacion la puerta se abrió y se lanzo a mis brazos y me sentí tan impotente al verla asi.

¿Qué te pasa amor? – le pregunte exasperado.

Es que. . me asuste mucho – dijo entre sollosos

¿de que?

Vino Jake y me dijo que no me casara contigo porque el era mejor que tu y esas cosas. Me grito y luego agarro mis muñecas y me beso. Yo me lo quite de ensima pero no se fue sin antes amenazarme y tuve mucho miedo de que me pudiera hacer algo.

Ya Bella – la console – tranquila yo estoy aquí. Te voy a cuidar de acuerdo?

Si – me beso en la mejilla – te puedes quedar a dormir conmigo?

Si lo que quieras – le dije y nos aproximamos hacia su dormitorio. La cama era grande como para una persona y tenia mucha música y libros. Nos dormimos hasta que amaneció y la vi acurrucada a mi lado. Mi mano en su cadera y sus manos abrazandome. Me levante y le deje una carta diciéndole que si surgia algo me hablara y que la amaba. Entonces Sali de la casa y me dirigi a la de Jake.

Miren nada mas aquien tenemos aquí, nada menos que Cullen – dijo entre risas, parecía borracho - ¿Qué quieres?

Que dejes a Bella en paz. Que no te quedo claro la ultima vez.

Ella va a ser mia, pace lo que pace

Deja la - lo agarre del cuello sin apretar mucho – porque sino te las veras con mio – lo solte callo al piso y me limite a conducir hacia mi trabajo pues era Viernes y la fiesta iba a hacer mañana.

**Bella's Pov**

Cuando desperté me sentía vasia. Mire de un lado a otro y no vi a Edward, cuando estaba a puto de pararme sentí el roce de una carta y la lei:

_Mi amor_

_Me fui antes para no despertarte, pues tenia que ir al trabajo para ponerme al corriente. No te preocupes si surge algún problema no dudes en llamarme. Te quiero_

_Siempre tuyo Edward _

Al acabar de leerla me prepare mi desayuno y a bañarme pues hoy daban de alta a mi padre y tenia que ir con ellos para ponernos de acuerdo para la cena de mañana pues Alice, Rosalie y mi madre se encargaron de llamar a todos nuestros conocidos.

Hola papá! ¿Cómo te sientes?

Bien hija, gracias

Hola enana – dijo mi hermano-y ¿edward?

Fue a la milicia para ponerse de acuerdo pues o pudo ir ayer ni antier.

Hola familia – menciono Alice – Bella puedes salir tantito. Quiero presentarte a alguien – Sali y me asoombre al ver al teniente Whitelock sin uniforme. Solo con ropa casual.

Bella te presento a mi novio

Hola de nuevo Bella

Hola Jasper, que sorpresa ¿quieres pasar a ver a mi papa?

Claro, sino hay problema

Claro pasa – entro y nos la pasamos halando y riendo. Cuando llego el Doctor nos dijo que mi papa ya se podía ir a casa os apresuramos a Salircuando Alie me pregunto

Para cuando quieres la boda?

No se. Esotendria que verlo con Edward. Ah, y alice la madre de Edward nos ayudara si te importa

Claro que no, entre mas ayuda mejor. Veras que seras le mejor novia que alla existido en la hitori

Si nosotras te ayudaremos – dijo Rose entre brincos. Se me figuro mucho a Alice

Pero nada grande. Que tal si lo platico con Edward mañana?

Si! – grito de emoción Rose – y tomaremos medidas de el para que Alive haga el traje y tu vestido de novia.

Bueno, metengo que ir. Mañana nos vemos – Sali y me aproxime al carro cuando de repente me entro una llamada que no reconoci.

Hola-nade contesto solo se escuchaba una respiración agitada.

¿Quién habla?

Hola, dulzura – me asuste y me petrifique ante esa voz.

¿Qué quieres Jacob? – dije asustada. Me estacione y me limite a bajar del carro.

Baya, pero que bien luces en es falda y esa blusa de tirantes. Me exita.

Qu. . ue? – mire por todos lados y no o vi

Estoy esperando con ansias el verte mañana. Sabes presiento que la pasaremos de lo mejor.

¡calate!- le grite – dejame en paz – colgué y me apresure a entrar a la casa cuando me percate que enla entrada había unas rosas balncas y una nota.

_Hola dulzura._

_¿Qué tal te la estas pasando? Espero con ansias el verte mañana. Ya te extraño te quiero con toda el alma._

_Jacob _

Las recogi del piso y me aproxime al basurero y las tire corri al interior de la casa y la cerre con seguro y me fui a dormir. Me desperté y supe que tenia todavía tiempo para elegir la ropa que me pondría. Opte porun vestido que jamas me puse y lo haría esta noche. Era laro hasta el piso, se abria de una pierna y laparte de arriba elra un corse que hacia que era pegado y hacia notar mis curvas y mis pechos parecían saltar afuera pero no demasiado, era morado y se abrochaba de atrás con estrapless. Me dispuse a elegir unos zapatos morados altos de aguja y que se abrochaban por medio de cintas. Todo lo meti a una bolsa para vestirme el la casa de mis padres pues tenia que ir ayudar. Agarre todas las cosas y me fui.

**Edward's Pov**

Se estaba haciendo de noche y me apresure a ir a recoger a mis padres para ir a la casa de mis futuros suegros. Llegamos y vinos muchos carros aparcados pero me apartaron un lugar a ado del carro de Bella. Nos bajomos y nos aproximas a la entrada cuando el mayordomo nos abrió la puerta y pude ver a gete hablando con Charlie pero mi mirada se poso en una delicada rosa con una combina cion de un angel bajando de las escaleras y todo el mundo se le quedo viendo. Mi Bella se veía tan hermosa con ese vestido morado, se abria de una pierna y tenia un corse y dejaba ver tod su espalda con su pelo liso y suelto, me aproxime a ella y la bese y la abrace.

Te ves tan hermosa – dijo mi madre y la abrazo.

No hermosa es quedarse corto – la corregi y ella se sonrojo.

Pareces un angel Bella – dijo mi padre cuando la abrazo

Gracias, Carlisle y Esme. Les quiero presenatr a mis padres. – nos dirigimos hacia los lugares

Papá Mamá. Les quiero presentar a los padres de Edward. Esme y Carlisle Cullen.

Mucho gusto – los cuatro dijeron mientras se saludaban con la mano. Paso el tiempo cenamos y luego baile con mi angel. Todo el mundo nos vei y unas cuantas mujeres me coqueteaban pero no les prestaba tencion. Vi a Mike, Tyler y Erik que no dejaban de ver a Bella eso me hiso enojar y a bese. Ellos se asombraro y cambiaron su mirada a otro rumbo cundo sentí un brazo en mi hombro. Voltiemi mirada y lo vi.

Puedo bailar con la futura Sra. Cullen? – pregunto Jacob

No ves al rato – agarre de la mano y nos dirigimos a sentarnos cuando Charlie agarro el llamo la atención de todos y se callo el salón.

Buenas noches a todos, quiero hacer un brindis por Bella y Edward – nos entregaron copas de champagne y todos se nos quedaron viendo – por que su matrimonio sea para siempre y que se amen para toda la vida.

¡por los novios! – grito Emmett y después todos levantaron las copas y pasaron a felicitarnos por nuestro compromiso. Sentí a Bella ponerse tensa y voltie la mirada y vi a Jake aproximarse.

Felicidades – dijo con una sonrisa falsa – y cuando va a ser la boda me imagino que tomara tiempo. Me enoje y le respondi.

Dentro de un mes – Bella me miro con asombro y luego me sonrio – Bella y yo no queremos esperar mas. No es asi amor?

Si asi es – Bella me sigio – nos mamos tanto que porque hay que esperar – y luego me beso.

Es lo que ustedes creen – susurro para el mismo, pero lo escuche. Y luego se fue y Bella se relajo.

Amor necesito contarte algo – me tense – es sobre Jake - se silencio y se sento en la silla.

Que tiene?

Ayer me hablo y tengo miedo pues me sigue a donde sea que voy y me mira raro. Me dejo unas rosas blancas en la entrada de mi casa con una nota, me asuste tanto que las tire y cerre la puerta de la entrada con seguro.

Corazón no temas – le limpie las lagrimas con un beso en su mejilla – falta poco para casarnos. Te hare feliz, tendremos hijos y los amaremos tanto.

Gracias Edward. A veces pienso que no te mersco – me beso con una pasión que mi mente quedo en blnco – te amo.

Yo igual, mi amor – le susurre

Me encanta cuando me dices asi

¿Cómo? Mi amor – ella rio y nos seguimos besando. Pasaron la horas y acompañe a Bella a su casa y espere a ver que entaba a su casa y luego mi madre me hablo feliz

La amas ¿no es cierto?

Si mas de lo que pensé

Me siento tan orgulloso de ti hijo – dijo mi padre desde la parte de atrás – Bella es una buena mujer y ten por seguro que te hara feliz – se bajaron y yo me fui a mi casa a invitar mañana a Bella a mi casa para que se familiarizara y para poder comer a gusto. Le telefonee y ella acepto gustosa. Iba a pasar por ella a la 1:00 de la tarde

**Bella's Pov **

Cuando recibi la llamada de mi prometido me alegre mucho, me invito a comer a su casa, mañana el pasaria por mi.

Al despertar mire el reloj y supe que era tarde eran las 11:45am me quedaba poco tiempo para areglarme. Jamás me abia despertado tan tarde en mi vida hasta ahora. Al salir de bañarme me puse unos jeans pesqueros con unas bailarinas blancas y una blusa rosa de manga corta, me peine el pelo y lo solte hacia tras. Cuando acabe de arreglarme alguien toco la puerte y me alegre.

Hola, mi amor – dijo una voz dulce.

Hola amor

Lista para ir a mi casa a comer

Si solo deja busco mis llaves y mi bolsa – agarre todo lo que me faltaba y nos dirigimos hacia su casa. Nos detuvimos en un porton negro y grande. el presiono un botón en su carro y se abrió. Dejo a la vista una gran casa mas grande que la mia.

Porque no me dijiste que eras tambien una persona con mucho dinero

No lo crei importante – me abrió la puerta para bajarme y llegar al interior de su casa.

Es muy bella y grande

Gracias – y se quedo pensativo – Bella . . .despues de que nos casemos. Te gustaría vivir aquí en mi casa?

Claro. No tienes porque preguntar.

Me siento mas aliviado. Pasemos al comedor la comida esta cervida

Que dlicia – dije al ver la comida en los platos – me encanta la comida italiana

Lo se – comimos y nos la pasamos hablando y el opto por la opción de un recorrido por su casa.

Bueno esta es la sala de juegos y por ultimo mi habitación – entre y era muy espaciosa tenia una gran cama y una enorme pantalla plana con libros y cds.

Es muy grande tu cuarto – dije acercándome a su rostro

Solo quiero intentar una cosa – me dijo y nos empezamos a besar lo abrase por los hombros y el puso sus musculosos brazos alrededor de mis cintura y fue desabrochando poco a poco mis jeans y yo le desabroche su camisa. Mientras el besaba mi cuello yo le dije.

Edward te amo tanto. As me tuya

También te amo – y asi continuamos en una guerra de besos apasionados, abrazos y gemidos sobre su cama. Cuando acabamos estaba por cerrar los ojos cuando sentí unos labios en mi oreja.

Que tal si nos dos una ducha y nos dormimos luego?

Claro Sr. Cullen- dije entre besos – sus deseos son ordenes

Swan eres mi perdición – nos paramos y nos aproximamos hacia el cuarto de baño. Sali en vuelta en una tualla y el me la quito.

Ey!

No te tapes amor – dijo mientras me abrazaba – eres linda tal y como eres – me sonroje y el me beso – ahora a la cama – me levanto en brazos y me deposito en la superficie de la cama y nos acomodamos. Cuando apenas nos abrazamos nos quedamos comodamente dormidos los dos.


End file.
